<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or...trick? by PokeNeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496496">Trick or...trick?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo'>PokeNeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Team Rocket (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an old fic I done a couple of years ago but I thought it was crap so never uploaded it 😂</p>
<p>Butch plays a few practical jokes on Cass for Halloween 🎃</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kosaburou | Butch &amp; Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or...trick?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as western holidays were concerned, this was probably the one that Team Rocket as an organisation celebrated the most. Christmas was about giving not stealing. Valentine's day was about love not war. As for birthdays... well, most agents struggled to remember how old they were, let alone have the day off!<br/>But Halloween? All things spooky and evil? Well, it was perfect and Team Rocket certainly didn't celebrate it by the half measure. Tonight was the annual Halloween ball hosted by Giovanni himself, and the Rockets were looking forward to the candy and sharing stories of evil pranks. Not to mention the free bar!<br/>Everyone that was, except Cassidy. The blonde sulkily jammed her key into the door of the apartment she shared with her partner Butch and went inside. All the way up she had been intercepted by people wearing stupid costumes and swinging buckets of sweet treats. Cassidy thought they looked like idiots and as far as she was concerned they were acting like it too. This was before the calories in all of those sweets...<br/>Cassidy threw herself down on her bed having kicked off her shoes and flicked moodily through her magazine. The closed bathroom door and the sound of running water told her Butch was having a shower. Outside, the sounds of excited Rockets making their way to the ball filtered up into the slightly open window. Cassidy was just beginning to get engrossed in some poor, unfortunate soul's real life drama when the bathroom door unlocked and Butch appeared in a towel.<br/>"Oh hey Cass, didn't hear you come in!" He said as he walked back over to his bed and started riffling through the pile of clothes he had dumped on there. Cassidy looked up from her magazine and nodded to him.<br/>"Nice shower?"<br/>"Heh was actually." Butch replied. He held up a bottle of colongue. "Gonna smell nice for once!"<br/>"Well that will make a change!" Cassidy muttered as she continued scanning her magazine. She did however duck as Butch's socks came flying towards her head.<br/>"Screw off!" Butch growled. He flung open the doors to his wardrobe and found his costume - A ghostbuster! He could have sworn he heard Cassidy give a snort.<br/>"So Cass...sure I can't tempt you to come tonight? I'm sure we could still find you a costume last minute?" Butch asked his partner. Cassidy shot him a look then shook her head.<br/>"No thank you! I'm too busy being an adult" she sneered.<br/>Butch shrugged. "Suit yourself Cass, all the more chocolate and sweets for me I guess!"<br/>Cassidy snorted. "Well some of us are watching our figure".<br/>"And what a gorgeous figure it is too!" Butch replied as he pulled on his costume.<br/>"Flattery will get you nowhere Biff!" Cassidy warned him. She chucked her magazine on her pillow, strode over to the window and slammed it shut. Butch rolled his eyes.<br/>"Well if you're gonna be miserable can I least take Houndour and Sableye? They won't want to miss out!"<br/>Cassidy sighed and passed Butch the 2 poke-balls for him to let them out. She then beckoned to Raticate to also join them.<br/>"I'm gonna take a shower now" she muttered. "Don't come back too pissed please!" With that she slammed the bathroom door. Raticate, Sableye and Houndour looked at it quizzically for a few moments then turned to Butch expectedly.<br/>"We gonna go and party then guys?" Butch said fondly as he bent down to scratch Houndour's ear. He let Mightyena out of his Pokeball and went to leave the apartment. As he was about to place his hand on the door handle, he glanced back over his shoulder and grinned.<br/>"Hey guys" he whispered. "Up for a few practical jokes???"</p>
<p>******************************************<br/>Cassidy stepped out the shower and ran both hands through her sodden hair. The bathroom had steamed up as she had been in there ages so it felt more like a sauna. Feeling calm and content, Cassidy pulled on her robe and opened the bathroom door...<br/>"WHAT THE FU...BLLAAGHHH" she cried as a bucket of flour fell from the door and covered her head to toe. Cassidy was so surprised she stumbled and fell against her dresser. Unfortunately it came crashing to the ground with a bang strewing her make-up and perfume everywhere. Cassidy lay on the floor panting with pain and sheer disbelief at the mess the apartment was now in. She glanced over and realised the screws on the dresser leg were missing...<br/>Cassidy struggled to sit up. "I'll fucking kill him!" She roared as she reached for Houndour's poke-ball. But of course it wasn't there...<br/>"Oh that's right..." she muttered, "I gave it to that moron!"<br/>Coughing at the stench of perfume and make-up products, Cassidy staggered over to the window to open it and let some air in. The lock was temperamental and was often tricky to open, even for Butch. Eventually her temper got the better of it and she gave it a violent jolt. As the window sprang open a hanging decoration of what could only be described as a Gengar on LSD fell down with a recording of a high pitched scream. Cassidy also screamed and leapt back clutching the bed post for<br/>support. The decoration fell down and landed at a heap at her feet. The screaming had now turned to manic laughter, which Cassidy found strangely taunting!<br/>"I'm getting out of here!" She mumbled as she grabbed her shoes and went to put them on. However, to her horror both shoes were covered in drool from canine Pokemon.<br/>"That bastard has got the dogs involved!" Cassidy spat as she threw the shoes across the room and went to leave via the door. As she pulled the door handle, the whole thing came off it's hinges and some debris came away missing Cassidy's head by inches!<br/>"RIGHT THAT FUCKING DOES IT!!!!!!!" She screamed. She stormed back into the room and went rummaging in the cupboard where she found the hoover, a screwdriver and some pink hair dye...</p>
<p>******************************************<br/>"Y...you know, I think I did get a little drunk!" Butch slurred as he staggered back from the party. Houndour, Sableye and Raticate bounded ahead of him in good spirits. Mightyena however, stayed at his master's side looking concerned. Although Butch didn't get like this often he knew his master needed his support when he was in a fragile state.<br/>"Uhh Mightyena tell the others to wait up I'm gonna be..." Butch ran to a nearby hedge and the wolf Pokemon could only bow his head as he heard his master being sick. With a low bark to the others, Mightyena followed Butch into the hedge and pulled at his coat with his teeth so it wouldn't get in the way. The things Pokemon did for their trainers!<br/>"Thanks boy...you're a good dog" Butch mumbled as he shakily pat Mightyena's head. Mightyena gave him a lick and the 2 soon caught up with the other Pokemon. Soon enough they came to the entrance to their apartment. The broken door was partially fixed with cable toys and Butch heard the hoover being switched off.<br/>"Urgh she's gonna be pissed!" He groaned. "You don't think we went too far did you?"<br/>Mightyena shot him a look as if to say "YOU THINK?!" The others were exchanging guilty looks as well. Butch exhaled deeply and pushed at the stricken door.<br/>"Just let me handle her guys..."</p>
<p>"Heeeeyyyyyy!" He said as he staggered into the apartment trying to act as sober as possible. To his amazement the room was completely tidy and Cassidy was just finishing bagging up the last of the rubbish.<br/>"Oh ummm... it's tidy in here?" Butch said, slightly confused. Cassidy smiled at him.<br/>"Yeah well, didn't take too long to clean up! Great jokes by the way, we should try them on Messy and Lames sometime!" She replied.<br/>"Oh..." Butch struggled to find a reply. " You mean you're not mad?"<br/>"What? Nooo!!! I saw the funny side!" Cassidy laughed. She took a step forward and kissed his cheek.<br/>"Have you been sick?" She frowned wrinkling her nose.<br/>"Uhhh yeah...might have drunk too much" Butch admitted guiltily.<br/>"Well why don't you go and have another shower?" Suggested Cassidy. "I'm almost done anyhow".<br/>"Uhh ok..." Butch headed towards the bathroom. He couldn't believe his luck, he had actually gotten away with playing all those rotten pranks. He was sure he was in for a night of being screamed at.<br/>"Oh Butch!" Cassidy called as he started the water, "Don't forget to use the shampoo I bought you! It will get rid of the sick smell".<br/>"Sure thing Cass!"<br/>Cassidy smiled to herself as she returned the Pokemon to their poke-balls. Butch was right, there was nothing wrong with a few harmless practical jokes...</p>
<p>By the time Butch had finished and came back into the room, Cassidy was lounged on her bed watching television. Mightyena was still out and was resting on Butch's bed. Butch appeared next to Cassidy and placed a hand on her shoulder.<br/>"Feeling better?" She asked him.<br/>"Yeah a lot better" he replied. He looked over at Mightyena who hadn't noticed him. "Hey Mightyena! Time to get back in your Poke-ball!"<br/>Suddenly Mightyena sprang to his feet and started growling at Butch. Butch glanced back at Cassidy who simply shrugged. Butch was worried, Mightyena had never acted this way before! Yet here he was baring his teeth and everything.<br/>"What is wrong with you?" Butch exclaimed.<br/>"Maybe he can see some soap in your ears?" Cassidy suggested.<br/>"Seriously?" Butch stomped back to the bathroom. Cassoff beckoned to Mightyena to join her on her bed.<br/>"Get ready for it" she sniggered.<br/>"CASSIDY!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" Butch ran back into the room, his eyes glazing.<br/>"MY FUCKING HAIR IS PINK?!!!!!" He rasped.<br/>"So it is." Cassidy said cooly as she got up and stood face to face against her partner. His face looked panicked but hers was steady and euphoric.<br/>"You did this..." Butch realised.<br/>"You're damn right I did." Growled Cassidy. She grabbed hold of Butch and held his head just centimetres from her own.<br/>"You listen Ponch" she hissed. "You might find your jokes hilarious but I always get the last laugh, just remember that!"<br/>With that Butch hurdled into the bathroom sharpish. Cassidy let out a sigh and helped herself to Butch's trick or treating haul.<br/>"Happy Halloween partner!!!" She called.</p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>